las cartas
by stmag
Summary: Akane decide aclarar las cosas por medio de una carta para Ranma después de que el rompe el compromiso...
1. Chapter 1

Carta para Akane de Ranma

Ranma entraba molesto a su habitación su vida era un completo desastre aun no entendía el porque había roto el compromiso con akane -soy un idiota-se dijo a si mismo fue entonces que vio un sobre de papel sobre sus zapatillas la tomo y comenzó a leer….

Hola Ranma me recuerdas espero que si recuerdas como te golpeaba al menos creo que nunca supiste el porque y me tomabas de loca marimacho lo recuerdo muy bien, sabes aun así a pesar de que no nos llevábamos muy bien yo te observaba he visto como has peleado así como cuando ayudabas al que te lo pidiera o necesitara siempre admire eso de ti en los exámenes no eras el mejor eh intentabas copiar y a veces lo conseguías o simplemente te dejaba. Tu forma de ser a veces me gustaba te preguntas el porque no siempre fuiste muy indeciso con respecto a nuestra relación y eso me lastimaba aunque no lo demostrara y así paso el tiempo y pese a todo a las prometidas, el compromiso, la maldición… ME ENAMORE DE TI guarde mis sentimientos no iba a decirte nada intente negarlo pero ese sentimiento era mas fuerte que yo y cada vez se hacia mas grande para mi era imposible que lo nuestro fuera a funcionar me arriesgue a intentarlo me acerque mas a ti intente conocerte llevarnos mejor recuerdo un día en especial muy doloroso cuando shampoo te beso enfrente de mi aun así mi orgullo fue mas fuerte y no demostré que me había dolido. El tiempo siguió su curso y comenzaste a verme de una forma especial aunque yo nunca lo note me habían dicho que tal ves me querías pero yo no lo creí después de todo me tratabas mal y siempre me echabas en cara lo mejor que eran tus otras prometidas llego a mi una nueva persona que despertó en mi un sentimiento pero aun así a pesar de todo yo te seguía amando en silencio hasta que al fin me arme de valor e intente decirte lo que sentía pero no lo logre el miedo al rechazo fue mas grande recuerdas cuanto me preguntaste que trataba de decirte yo si pero aun así tu seguías siendo igual parecía que no te interesaba paso poco tiempo y en ese tiempo yo cambie ahora soy mas valiente y mas femenina lo has notado ¿? Espero que si. Hay algo que me confunde de ti ¿acaso estas celoso? Recuerda que estamos comprometidos por culpa de nuestros padres recuerdas que rompiste el compromiso te molesto demasiado que yo aceptara casarme contigo a pesar de saber que mi padre tenia la cura de tu maldición eso me dolió mucho aunque mi orgullo fue mayor y acepte tu decisión busque un amor que me ayudara a olvidarte tu repentino interés en mi me esta confundiendo es que acaso tu también me quieres sientes algo por mi si es así por favor Ranma dímelo o déjeme ser libre espero tu respuesta Ranma.

Atte. A.t

Ranma dejo el papel donde estaba corrió hacia su armario tomando lápiz y papel tenia que darle una repuesta a akane no la perdería de eso estaba seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Carta de Ranma para akane

Akane entraba a su habitación noto que la ventana estaba abierta y vio en su escritorio una carta con una pequeña cajita negra a un lado –que será- se dijo a si misma y con mucha curiosidad comenzó a leer la carta.

Akane…

¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Por mi nunca… ninguna persona se había preocupado… nadie me había mostrado ninguna clase de afecto como tu lo hiciste a tu manera mi frágil marimacho… tu sonrisa… tu mirada me hacían realmente feliz…verte llorar a sido una de las experiencias mas amargas en mi vida sin embargo… yo jamás me percate…a ti siempre te veía como una chica hermosa de la cual no era merecedor que siempre me golpeaba que me hacia sonrojar pero que me inspiraba confianza.

Mi prometida solo mía a la cual debía proteger y nunca imagine que te enamorarías de alguien como yo… de alguien que no sabia como demostrar afecto y que mi forma de hacerlo no era la mejor… de alguien que era un fenómeno…un cobarde que nunca te pudo decir lo que realmente sentía siempre terminaba insultándote y lastimándote… aquel día que me preguntaste si lo que había dicho en jusenkyo era verdad lo negué ese maldito día como siempre deje que mi orgullo hablara en lugar de mi corazón y termine rompiendo el compromiso y lastimándote aun mas ¿Cómo lo se? Porque también me lastime a mi mismo al hacerlo fui un idiota y no sabes como me arrepiento te deje ir… sentía que debería ser un hombre completo para merecerte… pero tu buscaste consuelo por el daño que te había hecho en otro… al ver a otro hombre a tu lado al ver que intentabas alejarte de mi que huías de mi…no pude mas no pude soportar que alguien tuviera a mi akane… ¡a mi akane! Y los celos de nuevo me cegaron mi orgullo estaba ganando la batalla contra mi corazón el me decía que tu ya me habías cambiado y eras feliz mi corazón gritaba que fuera por ti que no dejara que otro te enamorara… y yo deseaba estar a tu lado por siempre abrazarte y probar tus labios y no pienso compartirte con nadie porque cuando todo estaba oscuro vi una pequeña luz en el camino tu carta y al fin entendí que debo decírtelo y gritarlo a los cuarto vientos ¡akane te amo! Te amo como no tienes idea desde el primer momento en el que te vi tu forma de ser eres fuerte y te esfuerzas para que nadie vea a esa akane esa parte de ti que solo yo conozco la frágil akane que necesita que la protejan y quiero que te quede claro que quiero estar contigo para siempre y por siempre porque te amo y fui un verdadero tonto al no decirlo antes akane yo te amo y siempre te amare.

Atte. R.S

Lagrimas caían sobre el pedazo de papel que la peli azul tenia en sus manos mientras abrazaba con fuerza una cajita negra que venia con ella como si de eso dependiera su vida la volvió abrir quería asegurarse de que no era un sueño y ahí estaba la pequeña sortija con un hermoso diamante en forma de flor que tenia grabada la frase "te amo akane tendo" de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro volteo y abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo

-te amo akane tendo- dijo el chico de la trenza mientras la veía con infinita dulzura.-yo también te amo Ranma saotome- respondió mientras se acercaba a el –akane… ¿t-te casarías… conmigo?- pregunto nervioso ella sonrió y se lanzo hacia a el besándolo Ranma después de unos segundos respondió el beso después se separaron para tomar aire -eso no responde pregunta a mi pregunta-dijo sonrojado –por supuesto que me casare contigo-ambos sonrieron y siguieron besándose para recuperar todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado al no hacerlo.

Fin

_**Nota: hola a todos espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios :'D**_


End file.
